Warm on a Cold Night
by CastleObsessed47
Summary: Prompt fill: Kate steals Castle's sheets when sleep they together (beginning of their relationship)


**I've been itching to write prompts lately, so I thought I'd give it a try. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prompt: Kate steals Castle's sheets when sleep they together (beginning of their relationship)_ _  
_

Cold. That's how Castle felt as he awoke in the darkness, shivers running up and down his body. The cool December night called for more than just a pair of boxers as he lay in bed. Rolling onto his back, Rick saw the reason behind his current state, curled up peacefully under a mountain of blankets.

Even as his body was racked with shivers, Castle couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. Having Kate Beckett in his bed is something he's dreamt of for years. The first night they laid together he couldn't help but think how lucky his was. Even now, a rush of warmth filled him.

Carefully scooting closer, Rick brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, placing his hand on the warmth of her cheek. Kate's eyes fluttered in response to the sudden coolness against her skin, her body naturally gravitating towards his.

"Mm, you 'kay?" She questioned, her brain trying to rid itself from the fog of sleep.

 _God, even half asleep she's so beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

"Babe?" Kate questioned again when he had yet to reply.

Castle's heart fluttered at the name that fell effortlessly from her lips. At the early stage of their relationship, he'd only heard the moniker from her a few times, each causing him pause. How he ever got so lucky to have her in his life, in his bed, he'll never know. Swallowing, Castle forced himself to utter a reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just cold." He said softly.

At his admission, her brows furrowed, looking over at him in confusion.

"Why aren't you covered up then?" Kate asked, her sleep muddled brain still not fully awake.

"Someone decided to go and steal all the blankets." Rick chuckled, tugging at the covers cocooning her body.

Looking down, she sighed and moved closer. "Mm, sorry baby, didn't mean to. Jus' got cold too."

Encasing him along with her, Kate pulled Castle into the nest of blankets, bringing his cold flesh against her warm skin. She gasped slightly, but instead of pulling away like he expected, Kate wrapped her body around his, snuggling in close.

"You're super cold." She mumbled, her warm breath ghosting across his neck, sending shivers down his body for entirely different reasons. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"Yeah? Not gonna shove me away halfway through the night to claim the blankets for yourself again?" He teased, brushing a kiss to her temple.

Kate chuckled, laying a sweet kiss against his neck. "It was an accident. Not my fault it's so cold."

"Every heard of sharing body heat, Beckett? Pretty sure that would keep us warm." Castle replied, running a hand on the bare expanse of her spine from underneath her flimsy shirt.

Whining at the sudden coldness, Kate arched her back in an attempt to get away from his hand.

"S'not nice." She mumbled, calming down once his fingers retreated.

"Wouldn't have to deal with this in the first place if you would've shared the covers."

"Never was an issue when I didn't have to share a bed with someone." Kate retorted back just as fast.

Pausing at her statement, Castle chose his next words carefully. "Is…is sharing a bed with me now a bad thing?"

Upon hearing his hesitant question, Kate opened her eyes again, taking in the hurt expression on his face. "Hey hey, no. Rick, I didn't mean it like that." She said, running a hand through his hair soothingly. "Just meant that I've got to get used to it. But don't worry, going to bed and waking up with you? It's something I've wanted for a long time now." Kate admitted softly.

"Yeah?" Rick questioned, his face lighting up.

At her nod and sweet smile, Castle leaned in for slow kiss, breaking only when the need for air became too much.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He murmured against her lips.

Shaking her head, Kate placed a hand at the back of his neck, bringing them closer. "I'm the lucky one, Rick. You waited for four years. Stood by my side, even when I tried to push you away. Everything we've been through together, everything you've done to get us to this point…I can never thank you enough."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the writer." He teased, the affection on his face clear.

Kate laughed, the sound carrying throughout the bedroom.

Castle looked on, a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" She questioned, her brows wrinkling.

"Just you." Rick said, shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Being with you, being able to hold you, kiss you, fall asleep next to you. I've dreamt about doing this for so long, and now that I finally can, it seems so surreal. Getting to see not only Detective Beckett, but seeing Kate, is something I never imagined. God, you're so stunning. No matter what time of day, no matter what you're wearing, you constantly take my breath away. The way you laugh and smile, it makes me so happy. When I see you curled up on the couch with a glass of wine and a book, I have to stop and realize that this is real. Getting to come home with you, whether that be at your apartment or mine, is something I look forward to every single day. Spending time solving cases with you, only to come home afterwards…it's the greatest thing. Being with my best friend all the time, I could never ask for anything better. You amaze me Katherine Beckett. Every day I spend with you I see just how extraordinary you truly are."

As Kate looked at him, a few tears slowly making their way down her face, her brain stuttered to come up with a reply. This amazing, loving man, continues to leave her speechless with his words.

"God, Castle," she finally choked out, leaning in to give him a hard kiss, "you just have to go and outdo me, don't you?"

Laughing, he pressed another languid kiss to her lips. "Mm, you know we strive on competition, Beckett."

"Doesn't mean you have to go and make me cry like a baby. Geez, you had me half convinced you were gonna propose or something there for a second. That was one hell of a speech."

Smiling, Castle had mischievous glint in his eyes. "All in due time, Detective. Trust me, when I propose, you'll know it."

"Richard Castle, I know that look. You better not be up to something." Kate warned.

"Calm down, I'm not planning anything. I know we're not there yet, but one day, Kate Beckett, I will give you another speech, and at the end of it, you're going to have my ring on your finger."

"Is that so?" She teased. "What makes you so sure I'll say yes? Maybe I have a few other suitors I need to take into consideration first."

Growling, Rick rolled on top of her, making Kate laugh. "You're mean, Beckett."

"Gotta keep you on your toes, babe." She replied with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not gonna have any toes left if you keep stealing the blankets and they all freeze." He shot back.

"Mm, guess we'll just have to learn to share body heat like you said earlier. In fact," she said, biting her lip, "I can think of a few ways we can do that right now."

"Oh, is that so?" He murmured against her lips. "Show me."

Grinning, Kate rolled them over, straddling his hips, before spending all night showing him just how warm they can be.

* * *

 **Thoughts? You know how much I love to hear them.**

 **-S**


End file.
